Reborn l Owen Grady l
by phoenixheartsx
Summary: When Jennifer gets asked to work at Jurassic World, she doesn't think twice. Her fascination with these animals takes her to actually work side by side with them. On her adventure, she meets many people that she becomes friends with and one of them being Owen Grady, the Raptor Man. OWEN/OC
1. Chapter 1

/ PREFACE /

I looked at the wrist watch that was on my hand and decided it was time to get home. I walked over to the hospital staff and waved goodbye. All I wanted to do was get home and pass out on my bed with Rex. Who is Rex you ask,well he's my Siberian Husky who is about 3 years old. Today has been the longest day I've left him at home and all I wanted to do was cuddle with him.

I woke at a hospital as a doctor and being a doctor required long hours on call.

As I opened the door I was ambushed by my little Rexy, "did you miss mommy?" I cooed to him, as he let out small whimpers and cries," let's go get you something to eat. I brought you your favorite wet food".

He bounced up and down as I was pouring the food into his bowl. As he was eating I headed off upstairs to get ready for bed, even though it was 4 in the afternoon.

Once I was down showering I put on my pajamas and jumped on my bed. Letting out a exhausted sigh, I was able to close my eyes.

Then the doorbell rang.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed as I placed my pillow over my face.

The doorbell chimed again and this time Rex started barking.

"Eat them Rex!" I said muffled under the pillow.

Just then my phone vibrated with a new message, "Open the door loser", it read.

"Critters" I sighed.

What was my annoying of a brother doing at my house, he never comes to my house.

I unwillingly got out of bed and headed to the door still in my pajamas.

To my horror as I opened the door it wasn't just my brother at the door.

"Mr. Masrani?"

Oh kill me now, I thought to myself.

"Hello sis" Lowery said with a slight chuckle.

I was going to kill him.

"Com..Come on in" I said opening the door wide enough.


	2. Chapter 2

/ Flight /

So I was currently sitting at the airport waiting for my flight to be announced. After that

embarrassing day a month back, Mr. Masrani offered me a one of a kind job to work at Jurassic

World. My brother had some help because he was the one who recommended me, so I have to thank

him for that.

"Flight 450 to Costa Rica is now boarding please proceed to Gate E"

I grabbed my hand bag and headed to Gate E. I walked over to the queue and looked outside the window. It was a cloudy New York City day, I just hoped it wouldn't rain. I didn't want the plane to be delayed and have a poor Rex in a crate for that long.

The line moved quickly and no later than 2 minutes I was in my seat inside the airplane. I wondered

what would await me with I get there. Lowery told me that the park wasn't due to open until about

another 2 months, but Mr. Masrani told me to get there in time to see some dinosaurs hatching.

They didn't tell me what dinosaurs I was going to work with until I got to Isla Nublar.

"I just hope they like me", I thought to myself.

The plane was getting filled up and soon we were off in the air. I placed my headphones in my ears as I drowned out the outside world.

The 3 hours passed and when I opened my eyes, we were descending. I looked outside and I couldn't

believe it. It was a complete contrast from a cloudy New York, Costa Rica was radiant. The sun was

out, the sea was glistening. It was beautiful. I wondered how Isla Nublar was like and I couldn't wait.

A/N;I hoped you all enjoy chapter 2. Get ready for more updates. :)

S


	3. Chapter 3

/ Bonding /

After I got all my bags and fetched Rex, we headed towards the airport entrance.

"Jennifer?"

I heard my name being called over the massive crowd of people as I turned around I was hugged by Lowery.

"You made it!. Nice hair!" he exclaimed as he looked down to Rex, " Hiya Rex" and petted him,"Come the ferrys about to leave soon. We can't miss it".

We ran outside to an awaiting car and headed towards the port. Lucky for us the ferry was still docked. We hurried inside and headed to the front of it.

I couldn't believe this was really happening. Months back I wouldn't think I would be working at Jurassic World, a long dream of mine.

"Once we get to the island theres no time to waste" Lowery stated.

I looked over to him, " The babies are hatching today?"

"We have two different species hatching today, but I don't know if at the same time" Lowery responded.

Soon the ferry disembarked towards Isla Nublar.

It didn't take that long to get there as my vision was set on the vast island in front of me.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar" Lowery said bumping into my shoulder.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming"

Rex got on his hind legs as he looked to the island, "welcome to your new home Rexy", I told him as I patted him on the head.

No sooner as the ferry docked, Lowery hauled us into the monorail as it moved to the center of the park. At the front of the monorail you could see the two tall doors with the name Jurassic World at the top.

I was in shock to say anything. It felt like I was in a toy store as a little child and I didn't know where to begin.

"Let's go" Lowery stated as I followed him through the park.

We arrived at the Lab while a bunch of scientists were scrambling around.

Just then a man walked up to us, "Hello . This is my sister Jennifer, she's here for the hatching."

"Hello. I'm Dr. Wu it's a pleasure to meet you"

We shook hands, "likewise", I said with a smile.

He lead the way for us into a separate room with a incubator with two eggs in it.

"These will be yours, you shall be the first person that they get to imprint on. It's like you being their mother, their protector." he explained to you, "by the way, they are both females".

"No pressure", you said with a laugh.

"We'll leave you to it", Dr. Wu said as he left with Lowery and Rex.

I kneeled down on Rex's level,"I'll see you in a bit Rexy boy." I patted his head and he was gone.

"Now, time to wait." I said out loud. I found a chair, sat down and started to play Candy Crush.

About 20 minutes or so passed before I heard a slight tap. I looked up and noticed the eggs were shaking a bit. The taps were getting constant so I knew it was time. I quickly ran over to get a pair of gloves and returned back to the incubator.

The eggs started to crack a bit and soon I saw a little snout from one of the eggs.

"Hello, little girl." you cooed at her while trying to help her out a little.

You peeled back the shell and no later than that, she was free.

To my amazement, she was a Apatosaurus.

Her little eyes glimmered as she looked up to me, she walked closer and bumped her little snout on the palm of my hand.

"Okay, you're set. Now it's your sister's turn".

Finally, both of the Apatosaurus babies were out of their shell.

They were a bit clumsy with their walking but all in all they looked healthy.

"Now, what should I name you girlies?"

They looked up at me in sync with each other.

"How about Ella and Luna"

They made a low rumble, "You girls like that?"

"Welcome to Jurassic World".

 **Comments?**

 **x**


	4. Chapter 4

/ First Impressions /

Several weeks passed and each day Ella and Luna grew healthy and strong. They were placed in a pen of sorts behind the scenes from the park. I would sit with them for hours on end and never get bored. They were fun to watch since they had two different personalities. Ella was the quiet one, sure she would greet me and such but she was always on edge with everything. Luna on the other hand she was adventurous, always looking for something to do. But, at the end of the day I wouldn't trade them for nothing. Claire told me that once they were big enough they would be placed in their herd in the plains. I was glad, because I didn't want them to be placed in the Gentle Giant petting zoo. I didn't want them to be exposed to the same routine every day. I wanted them to be what they are dinosaurs, out in the open exploring their habitat.

That morning I woke up and headed to the storage room to grab some greens for the girls. Rex was already awake so he tagged along. As I walked into the room, I noticed that the box full of fern and conifer branches were on the top shelf.  
Me, being 5'4 how was I supposed to climb a 8 foot shelf. Seeing as no one was around to help, I decided to do it myself.

I steadily climbed the first,second, and lastly the third shelf. I carefully grabbed the box with my left hand and supported my body with my right. Now, the problem was getting down.  
" here comes the problem Rexy" I mumbled to my husky.  
All he did was whine.

I thought maybe I should just push back and hope I land on my feet.

Here goes nothing, "One...Two..."  
I grabbed the box and let go of the shelf, as I let go my feet got tangled together.  
The box fell to my left as I was tumbling to the ground.  
To my amazement, the floor was never reached.  
I felt two arms grab my waist as they held me up.

"Woah", I heard the person exclaim.  
I looked up and noticed a pair of green eyes on a rugged man. A very handsome as a matter of fact.  
We both stared at each other for what felt like minutes but in reality it was seconds.  
He unwillingly let go as I unwillingly moved away from him.  
I moved my falling hair from my face as I looked up at him again.

"Thank You. That would have ended badly" I said with a slight nervous chuckle.  
"Tell me about it. It wouldn't have been a great way to have a first impression" he said as he scratched his neck.  
He walked behind me and picked up the box of branches.  
"You hungry?" he asked with a smirk.  
I laughed, "HAHA really funny"

"Where are you taking these?" he questioned.  
"Just beyond the petting area" I said moving towards the door, "Let's go Rex", I whistled.  
"Who are the lucky someones to have lunch with you", he said moving next to me keeping a steady pace. I looked over and noticed a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
"Two wonderful Apatosauruses" I told him.  
"Sounds like a handful",he chuckled.  
"Tell me about it", I said as I stopped, "Hey, I didn't quite catch the name of the man who saved me" I stated.  
He put the box down,and extended his hand. "Owen Grady. Pleasure to meet you"  
I grabbed his awaiting hand and shook it, "Jennifer Cruthers, likewise".

We continued our walk behind to the petting area, as Ella and Luna came into view.  
I heard Owen gasp when he noticed them,"Aren't they a beauty?" I asked him.  
He put the box down and walked over to them. They were about 10 feet tall and they were only about 2 months old.  
I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Wh-?"  
Luna walked over to us first as I extended Owens' hand under mine.  
"Steady Luna", I reassured her.  
Lunas' snout came in contact with our hands as I gently moved his hand as in a petting manner.  
I let go of Owen's hand as he stood there in awe.  
"Cool, huh?" I said nudging him.  
"Yeah" he said in astonishment.  
Suddenly, his radio transmitted a message, "Owen, you there?"  
He excused himself, "Barry? What's going on?"  
"The girls are hungry. Are you on your way back?" the man named Barry asked.  
"Yeah, I just got held up. I'll be there in 10 minutes" he radioed out.  
He walked over to me with his hands in his back pockets, "It looks like I got to go".  
I nodded, "Sure. It's okay. Thanks for helping me by the way and for saving me back there", I said with a chuckle.  
"I'm your knight in shining armor, huh?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah you are" you responded with a slight blush.  
"I'll be seeing you around?" he asked as he walked backwards.  
"I think so."I said with a slight wave and noticed he was about to run into a pole.  
"Gre-" he said as he bumped his arm into it.  
"What a graceful knight you are" I joked.  
"Bye" he said hiding his blush as he walked away.  
I felt a nudge behind me and noticed it was Ella. She gave me a knowing look, "shut it" I joked.  
Looking to my right I noticed Luna and Rex playing with each other.

"Alright girls, who's hungry?" I asked while opening the box.

 **A/N;That was their meeting. Anyone liked it? It's something different and I liked it :)**

 **x**


	5. Chapter 5

/ Letting Go /

The sun seeped through the window shades of my cabin as I stretched out my muscles.  
I looked over the bed onto the floor and noticed Rex still asleep. Getting up, I walked over to the bathroom and got ready for the day.  
Today was the day before the grand opening of Jurassic World. There was a slight nervous excitement around town. Today was also the day were the girls would be released into the plains with the rest of their kind. It was kind of exciting but sad at the same time, as I went back to when they were just babies and they looked up to you. Now, it was the opposite, literally.

After about 30 minutes, I was ready to go. "Let's go Rex!" I called out for him as he bolted out the door and into the park jeep. I locked the door and headed towards the car. I placed my sunglasses as I reversed and headed towards the park.  
We got to the part of the park where the girls were located at. I walked over to the pen and noticed a few workers there with moving trailers. The girls looked nervous and anxious so I walked over to them.  
"Lovelies?" I called out to them, they turned their heads and walked over to me, "It's the big day today".  
They greeted me as they bumped their snout onto my head and nuzzled a little bit.  
"Ms. Cruthers?"  
I turned around and noticed Mr. Masrani.  
"Hello sir" I said walking over to him and shook his hand.  
"Big day, isn't it?" he asked looking at Ella and Luna.  
I looked at my girls longly, "Bitter sweet day,yes".  
"Mr. Masrani, we're ready when you are?" a worker asked.  
Mr. Masrani turned to me, "You ready?"  
I nodded.

After the girls were situated in their trailers, we headed off to the plains.  
I just off first followed by Rex and the rest of the crew.  
"Where is the herd?" a worker asked.  
Suddenly, just to the left of the plains behind some trees, the herd emerged.  
It was breathtaking to see them. They stood over 75 feet tall, but still they had the slight graceful walk. There were about 10 in the herd, as they continued to walk closer to us.  
"It's time" I said walking to where the girls were.  
They lowered their heads closer to me, "it's time girls. Let's do this".  
I opened the door as they walked out of their spots. From a young age they had the tendency to follow my every move, and at this age they still did.  
I called for them with a click of my tongue as they followed me.  
The herd was about 10 feet away from us, so I walked them closer. The leader of the herd look at us carefully, and decided to investigate. Ella and Luna passed me as they walked over to the herd together.  
I walked backwards not taking my eyes off them. A few paces in, I felt arms grab my shoulders. I turned around, "Owen?", I said removing the stray tears.  
"They're going to be fine", he told me as he placed his hand on my face in the process clearing a tear from my cheek.  
I think he realized what he was doing and stopped, but came to stand next to me.  
Looking forward, I held my breath.  
The leader of the herd stood in front of the girls and observed them for a couple of minutes.  
It was either, they were going to be rejected or accepted.  
"I can't look", I said covering my eyes.  
Owen placed his hand over mine, "Look", he whispered.  
I opened my eyes and noticed the leader of the herd nudging Ella and then Luna with it's snout.  
They were accepted into the herd. The herd continued their way towards the lake, but before the girls left they turned around and looked at me as if saying goodbye. Just like that they turned around and left with their new family.  
Sure, I could come and see them every day, but it wasn't the same.  
Turning back to the crew, they started to clap. Job well done.  
The crew started leaving one by one until it was just Rex, Owen and I.

"So, after all that. Want to have some lunch?" he asked looking at me.  
I lifted my eyes to him, and smiled, "Sounds good" I told him.

He opened the door to the jeep as we all got it, "but you're paying" I told him with a laugh.

"Seriously? I guess we have to wash plates tonight" He joked.

We laughed as he placed the car in drive and headed towards the park.

"Was this considered a date", I thought to myself.

I discreetly looked at Owen and at the same time, he looked away with a slight blush.

 **A/N:Thank you for those who read this fanfic so far it means alot. We'll get in the Jurassic World movie part in about 2 chapters more. Enjoy! Have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

/ Getting Ready /  
+

The whole park crew up that morning with an excited mood. Finally, today was the day that Jurassic World officially opened. I woke up that morning bright and early and went to spend some time with Ella and Luna.  
She stared across the plains with Ella and Luna on each side of her as they watched the sunrise.  
"Jen?"  
I turned on my radio to the park frequency station.  
"Lowery. What's going on?" she radioed.  
"Claire wants you to meet her up in the control room. Like now"  
"I'll be right there"  
I looked at Ella and Luna, "Well girls, it's time for me to go. You better be on your best behavior for the people today", I patted each one on the head, "I'll see you girls later".  
I walked over to the jeep and headed off to the main road.

"Claire?" I asked once the elevator opened.I looked around the room as I heard the click of a pair of heels.  
"There you are!", Claire exclaimed, " I went over to your place and you weren't there"

"I woke up early and went to the plains", I explained.  
The red head walked over and stood in front of the screen.  
I noticed the crew were going over the last minute touches before Jurassic World opened it's doors.  
"I have my nephews coming today", She started off,"and I want you to be their guide for the day".  
"Wait,what?", I replied,"their you're nephews"  
"Yes, I know but I have important people coming over today to decide if they want to sponsor our new asset", she said.  
I sighed.  
"Please", she begged.  
I looked up at Claire, "Fine. I'll watch them" just then a thought ran through my mind, "but I want a raise".  
Claire looked dumbfounded, as I raised my eyebrows.  
"Fine, I'll pay you 10 dollars an hour" she told me.  
Seems good, I thought to myself.  
"Deal", I agreed, "what time do I have to be at the docks?" I questioned.  
"Around 9:30" she answered.  
I looked down at my watch, it was only 7:30.  
Making my way over to Lowery I noticed his shirt selection.  
"Oh my gosh. Seriously? Where did you get that?" I asked.  
"eBay" he said nonchalant.  
"You know people died in that park, right?"  
"Yeah, but I found it appealing" he said.  
"Anyways, other than that. It's a nice shirt" I said with a smirk.  
We said goodbye as I headed towards the jeep.  
I drove to my cabin, "Rex, let's go buddy. Time to see our friend" I called for him.  
He quickly ran out the door and into the car.  
Placing my sunglasses over my eyes, I headed towards the raptor paddock.

Once I got to the raptor paddock I noticed Owen's motorcycle parked out front.  
Rex and I got out of the car and headed towards the paddock.  
I heard Rex excitingly barked,"Hey boy".  
Turning around, I noticed Rex throwing himself at Owen's feet.  
"Wow, I feel so loved Rex", I said placing my hair to my side.  
"What brings you over my neck of the words?" Owen questioned as he walked to stand in front of me.  
"I can't see my best friend", I told him as I noticed Barry walking behind Owen, "my best friend,Barry!"  
I noticed Owen's face change.  
"Nice to see you, Jennifer" Barry said walking over to me, giving me a slight hug.  
Just like that, Barry walked towards the raptors leaving me and Owen.  
"How are the girls today?" I said following Owen who started walking up the stairs towards the bridge.  
"They are learning everyday, but you know how siblings are" he said with a chuckle.  
I looked down towards the exhibit and noticed the four raptors emerge from the trees.  
"Oh my. They are so-" I started, "stunning" Owen and I said at the same time.  
I've seen the raptors a couple of times, Blue was my favorite. She had this sense of authority to her, this sense of grace.  
"Hey girls" The four of them looked up, "Heya Blue". She responded with a series of chirps.  
"How are Ella and Luna?" Owen asked.  
I smiled thinking back, "They are getting used to being with their own kind. I actually think they might like it.", I said with a sense of pride knowing that I taught them well.  
"Are you excited for today?" I heard Owen ask.  
"Eh, somewhat", I said with a frown.  
"Why's that?"  
Then I explained that Claire's nephews were coming and I had to take care of them," and so I have to guide them around".  
I looked at my watch and noticed it was already 9, "I guess I have to be going now." I said turning away from Owen.  
"Already?" He complained, "tell Claire you got sick and stay with me all day" he said with a smile.  
"Yeah, cause she'll believe I got sick in a couple of hours" I said laughing.  
We both walked over to the jeep as he opened the door for me.  
"Is it alright, if I leave Rex with you and take him back to my brothers?" I asked him.  
"Sure, yeah. No problem" he said leaning against the door.  
"Well, I'll see you later" I said awkwardly standing there.  
He moved closer to me and gave me a hug, "You better".  
I petted Rex and got in the car.  
"Let's have dinner later?" Owen asked as I lowered the open.  
I had this thoughtful look on my ace, "Hmmm...Sounds good Grady" I said with a smile.

 **A/N:Second date? I think so? Things are about to go down hill really quickly.**

 **x**


	7. Chapter 7

/ Opening Day /  
+

I walked to the ferry dock and stood there with a sign, "Zach and Gray Mitchell" it read.  
Looking out towards the ocean, I noticed a ferry over the horizon.  
"They better not be pains in my-"  
My phone alerted me of a message from Claire. "They should be arriving soon".  
People started to depart the ferry little by little. As the crowd dispersed, a young boy with curly hair stood in front of me with another boy taller than him with black hair.  
"You must be Gray", I said looking at the smaller one, "and you Zach", I stated.  
"Where's Aunt Claire?" Zach questioned.  
"She has the day full today, so she told me to guide you for the day", I said as Zach gave a annoyed look.  
I looked down to Gray,"she told me that you are a big dinosaur fan" I said smiling.  
His eyes filled with excitement, " Well, it's your lucky day. I actually have a few dinosaur friends you can meet".  
I looked at the monorail and noticed it was getting full, "let's go before it leaves us here"  
All three of us ran towards the monorail, fortunately we were the last few to get some seats on it.

Once inside the park, Gray ran into the Samsung Innovation Center so we followed.  
Gray didn't know where to start looking. Who was I kidding the first day I got here it was the same for me.  
From the tall holographic Apatosaurus, to the fossil discovery site, to the DNA machine. It was a playground for anyone with a affinity for these marvelous creatures.  
My attention was diverted to Claire walking down the stairs towards us.  
Gray was the first one to run towards and give her a hug, while Zach held a cold stare.  
What was up his butt?.

"Wow, look you guys have you were about this big" Claire said motioning with her hands, "Zach you too. What has it been. 3 years?"  
"7 actually, but close" Zach mumbled.  
Claire then went on to explain that she couldn't be with them today but they would give them special wristbands for them for the rides and events at the park.  
She then excused herself and walked away.  
"Who wants to see the T-rex?" I asked them as Gray excitingly raised his hand.  
This was going to be a long day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was about 3 in the afternoon and we headed off towards the Gyrosphere ride. The good thing was that I would get to see my girls. As we were on the train to the ride, I noticed a convey of ACU cars racing towards the north side of the park.  
That's where the Indominus Rex was at. I looked down and noticed I had left my park radio at the cabin. I quickly found my phone and noticed it was dead.  
"Great" I mumbled to myself.  
It better not be anything serious.  
Once we got to the beginning of the Gyrosphere ride, I was held up by another crew member.  
"What's going on?" I questioned him. " I noticed a couple of ACU cars hauling ass towards the forest north side."

They just looked at me, with a blank stare, "I haven't heard anything over the radio."  
I ran towards the beginning of the line and noticed Gray and Zach were gone.  
"This is just great" I mumbled to myself.  
Just then, the worker got a phone call.  
He quickly hung up and looked at me, "what's up?".  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ride is closed. Please head towards the train and make your way to the front of the park."  
An explosions of curse words were shouted. People were angry. I had to step up.  
"Please everyone for your safety and ours, we would like you to make your way out of this part and towards the park. We are sorry for the inconvenience you may have at this time, but it will be compensated once the Gyrosphere reopens again. Thank You."  
This time the people didn't protest and calmly made their way towards the train.  
My mind immediately went to Zach and Gray,without thinking I headed off towards the plains.  
I knew it was a bad idea going like that without a radio but I had to think of the children.  
The Costa Rican weather was awful, it was humid and to top it off the sun was scorching.  
As I got to the middle of the plains, Ella and Luna spotted me.  
"Hey girls, I would stay with you for some time but I can't right now", I said patting them on the head and walking off.  
Just then my attention was drawn to a part just beyond the plains. The gate seemed to have been smashed by something big.  
I quickly ran towards the open gate and headed into the tree-lines.  
As I was looking for any trace of the boys, I felt the ground shake.  
Suddenly, I noticed a herd of Ankylosauruses heading my way. I dodged them the best I couldn't and kept on walking. Just as I passed the stampede of the herd, my heart stopped.  
Up ahead was the Indominus Rex with her head inside an upside down Gyrosphere, and from what I could tell she had a decent amount of blood on her.

Screams could be heard from inside the Gyrosphere.  
"Oh, no"  
The Indominus Rex lifted up her stare towards me inside of Gray and Zach.  
"Run,boys!" I exclaimed as she ran towards me.  
I ran.

A/N;  
So it's 12:16 am in my neck of the woods and I'm writing this as my sister sleeps.  
Let me know what you all think of this chapter.  
Goodnight xx


	8. Chapter 8

/ Running /  
+

Owen's POV;

Quiet.

I looked over to my right and noticed the security guard out in the open. Then in an instant the Indominus Rex ate the guard. I closed my eyes hoping this was all a dream, but it wasn't. She moved closer to the car as she tried to smell me out. Taking out my knife I quickly cut the wire as gasoline spilled over me,hoping to cover my scent. I held my breathe, frozen in place. Then, she just stomped away. As I opened my eyes, I let go of my breath while sighing in relief.

One thought ran through my head. I needed to head to the control room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The elevator opened as I pushed my way into the mayhem. "What the hell happened out there?" I asked angrily. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!"  
"It might have been a technical malfunction" Claire said nervously.  
"Were you not watching. She marked up that wall as a distraction;she wanted us to think she escaped" I said trying to get this people to understand. I moved closer to Claire as she said, "Hold on, we are talking about an animal here".  
"A highly intelligent animal", I emphasized just as a worker said, "400 meters to the beacon".  
We all noticed the Asset Containment Unit moving towards the Cretaceous Cruise.  
"You're going after her with non-lethals?", I asked in astonishment.  
Just then Mr. Masrani answered," We have 46 million dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it".  
Was there someone in this room who actually cared, "Those men are going to die", I stated."

I took a sharp intake," You need to call this mission off right now", I insisted, "You're right on top of it, call it off right now!".  
"You are not in control here", Claire spat.  
Then, on the screen something showed up.  
"What is that?", asked.  
"That's her tracking implant", I said stunned while everyone was leaning over to here, "She clawed it out".  
"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked in shock.  
"She remembered where they put it in", I said walking closer to the screen.  
Suddenly, someone screamed on screen, "It can camouflage"  
Then it was hysteria.  
Everyone's line was going silent which meant they were dying one by one. I had to do something.  
"Evacuate the island"  
"We'd never re-open" Claire said with a frown.  
Are you serious, this made me tick.  
"You made a genetically modified hybrid, raised it in captivity, she is seeing all this for the first doesn't even know what she is", I explained, "She will kill everything that is learning where she fits on the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to find out", I warned.  
I turned to Claire, "Now, asset containment could use live ammunition in an emergency situation, you have a M134 in your armory, put it on a chopper and smoke that thing!".

"We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of war-zone", Claire spat.  
"You have already have." I told her.  
" , if you're not going to help there is no reason for you to be here" Claire dismissed me.  
As I walked towards the exit, I stopped by Mr. Masrani.  
"I would have a word with those people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur" I said and walked away.  
Heading towards the elevator, I knew I had to go to the lab and have a strong discussion with them.  
Suddenly, my thoughts went to Jennifer. 

I hope she was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Owen's POV;

After I had a few words with the lab, I was heading back to the control room to see the situation.  
Just then, I heard my name being called out.  
I looked up the stairs inside the Innovation Center and noticed Claire's worried streaked face.  
"Claire?", I called out.  
"Oh my god", she let out those three words.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her with concern.  
"I need you...I need your help. My nephews are are out in the valley, please. If anything happens to-"

"Nephews?", then it dawned on me. I moved her to a isolate corner of the room.  
"Jennifer is with them. She's-" I couldn't finish my train of thought, but I had to be strong.  
"Okay. How old are they?" I asked quietly.  
"Uh, the um,the older one, he's like a, he's like a high school age. The younger one, he's,um,he's...a few yea-"  
Cutting her off, "You don't know how old your nephews are?", I asked making her turn silent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As we were heading towards the plains, Claire spoke out. "I'm sorry". I turned to look at her.  
"I was the one who asked Jennifer to look after the boys. If I would have known this-"

"It's not your fault. Jennifer would have done it anyways, she's a very nurturing person. I've seen her the way she is with Ella and Luna." I said smiling thinking back to that time.  
Claire smiled ," You like her don't you?".  
" -Why would you-think..."  
"It's the way your eyes light up just when talking about her. You don't fool me Owen" she said.  
Just then I stopped the car.  
"Stay in the car" I told Claire as I got off and walked towards the front of the car with a gun.  
"Oh,no" I thought to myself.  
There laying on the floor was a member of the Apatosaurus herd. My heart shattered knowing how Jennifer was going to feel.  
She was all scratched up and bleeding quite profusely. I feel to my knees and started petting her head gently.  
"I know...I know" I spoke softly.  
My heart swelled with sadness.  
I heard the car door close as Claire walked closer to the fallen dinosaur.  
"Oh, god", she whispered.  
She also started petting the dinosaur as she lifted up her head a little.  
" " I said bringing her head down gently,and in that moment she let out a final breath.  
She was gone.  
I got on my feet and noticed out towards the plains. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"She didn't eat them", I paused as Claire noticed the fallen or dead herd, "she's killing them for sport".

I turned around and quickly headed towards the car.  
Passing all the fallen Apatosauruses, every thought ran back to Jennifer.  
As I raced down the plains, my eyes noticed a rustling in the tree-line.  
Suddenly, someone ran out of the trees.  
"Jen-" I quickly stopped the car as she turned around and her eyes met mine.  
I jumped out of the car and ran towards her, engulfing her in a hug.  
"Ow..Owe..Owen" she said out of breath, staggering a bit.  
"I thought the worst-" I said burying my face deeper into her hair.  
Her clothes were dirty, covered in mud, while her face had a few scratches here and there.  
I moved from the hug and held her face. I gently cleaned her face of the tears that escaped her blue eyes.  
My eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, but I couldn't bring myself to kiss her.  
Her stare suddenly went behind me, towards the plains.  
"No", she whispered in disbelief.  
She moved from me, but still held my hand.  
" . . " she said over and over again.  
Just then, she ran towards a smaller Apatosaurus.  
"Ella?" She whispered as she threw herself over her dinosaur.  
Ella was still breathing but barely.  
"Hey baby girl", she cooed while gently touching her.  
Ella tried desperately to move but it was impossible. The gashes were too deep. It didn't look good.  
Just like she was waiting for Jennifer, she let out a final breath and closed her eyes.  
I walked over to Jennifer and knelled next to her.

"Luna?" she tear-streaked face looked up hoping to find Ella's sister.  
But it was hopeless.  
There was nothing.  
"Let's go love", I said helping her up and moving to the parked jeep.  
Now it was time to find the boys.

All that I was grateful for was behind me. My hope was her and I was glad she was alright.  
Now, I have to keep her safe.

* * *

What a happy and sad chapter. What did you all think?

x Jackie


End file.
